


Bygones

by misstinamarie



Series: Gravity Falls High School AU [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstinamarie/pseuds/misstinamarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years after Gravity Falls, Pacifica uses Dipper to get back at an Ex, and Dipper plays along.<br/>Part of mine and tumbleweedterror's high school AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bygones

            “Pines! Get over here, I need you for something” Pacifica Northwest pulled Dipper Pines by his shirt collar before he even had a chance to respond. Despite the fact that he was a good six inches taller than her, she managed to overpower him in one swift move.

            “Pacifica, what are you even doing here? Play practice doesn’t start for another hour and Mabel wouldn’t stop asking me if you were—“Out of seemingly nowhere, Pacifica was ferociously kissing him. After about a minute she let him go, and tossed her long blonde ponytail over her shoulder. Dipper was reeling, but she barely seemed to notice.

            “Sorry for the abruptness, but my ex Chad was checking out my ass from down the hall. I needed something to distract him, well, some _one,_ to be more accurate”

            Dipper was still gasping for air, more from shock than the kiss. Chad, the resident meathead jock, slammed Dipper’s still open locker door shut. Dipper tried to back away, but didn’t realize all that was behind him was the cold metal door.

            “Aw, looks like Pacifica has her shiny, sharp fingernails into this hopeless case over here” Dipper just stared, wide-eyed at the boy pinning him to his locker. “Whatever, kid, but don’t let her spit you out like she has every other guy in the district.”

            Dipper slowly melted to the floor, before realizing he promised Mabel he would help her with her latest sculpture. It looked like a combination of a unicorn and a narwhal, spitting up a rainbow. He shuffled as slowly as he could to the art room, finding Mabel in a striped rainbow tank top instead of her usual wacky sweaters. She couldn’t risk her sweaters, the articles of clothing she held most dear, to ever have any harm come onto them.

            He pulled up a stool next to his sister, and told her about what had just happened.

“So how was it?” Mabel winked at him. She definitely looked a lot less weird since she got her braces off, but that didn’t mean she acted any different.

“That’s the thing!” Dipper practically yelled. At least they were the only two in there at the moment. “It didn’t feel weird at all!”

“Ooooooooh, Dipper has a crush! I’d poke you but my hands are covered in clay.”

“Yeah, anyway, her ex-boyfriend saw and now everyone thinks we’re an actual couple.” Dipper sighed. He didn’t actually hate the idea of being Pacifica’s boyfriend, at all really. After all, she had apologized to Mabel after the mini golfing incident, so maybe she was trust worthy. He still couldn’t take his chances. He never cared about all the times Pacifica teased _him,_ but he didn’t want Mabel to get hurt. For some reason, Mabel cared more about how Pacifica felt about her than she had cared about anyone else’s opinions. Now they were basically best friends, but what if they broke up? Would Pacifica take it out on Mabel?

            “Just get cleaned up before play practice. Ms. Johnson will kill you if you get clay on any of her costumes.”

            “She would kill me if I even touched one of the wigs. I thought I was crazy into wardrobe, but that lady tops everyone”

            “And rumor has it she wrote ‘Lady Pompadour of France’, one of those black and white movies Stan always watches, so who knows what she has up her sleeve.”

            As the twins walked together to the school auditorium, Pacifica intercepted them.

“So, it would seem that everyone thinks we’re a couple now thanks to a certain someone’s loudmouth”

Dipper looked confused “I didn’t tell anyone that, the only person I’ve told about the kiss is Mabel” Mabel nodded in agreement.

“No, not you. Chad.” Pacifica narrowed her eyes. “I can’t say I didn’t see this coming, so why don’t we just play along?”

Dipper stammered “You—you mean like go one a date?”

Pacifica shrugged “Why not? Friday, the new diner that just opened?”

“You eat diner food?”

“How stuck up do you really think I am, Pines?” Pacifica placed her hands on her hips. Dipper stuttered. “It was a rhetorical question. Meet me there at eight.”

She turned her back and casually walked away, as if this was all a game to her. He couldn’t believe that he hoped it was. His first date and it was a hoax. Just his luck.

“So are you actually gonna go through with it?” Mabel asked sheepishly.

“I mean, it’s Pacifica. She scares me. A lot, actually.”

“Ha, what doesn’t scare you? Am I right?”

“That’s enough, Mabel. But yeah, I mean how bad could it be?”

Dipper agonized over the date for the next two days, but it turned out not to be half as bad as he imagined it. As he entered, he saw the booth Pacifica had picked out. A window seat with a small lantern hanging over it, the red and white stripes across the walls looked just faded enough to appear vintage, but not too old as to suggest it was out of style.

            He settled in across from her, trying to avoid saying anything too personal, but one thing he just couldn’t get off his mind:

“Why did you pick me, of all the guys in the school? Why me?”

“Look, I understand this might come as a shock but, I don’t actually hate you Dipper. I mean, I’m over at your house like every other week with your sister. We were 12, build a bridge and get over it.”

“Okay fine, let’s start over.” He cursed himself silently, but was also slightly relieved.

Pacifica chuckled slightly under her breath. “I’m Pacifica Northwest; great-granddaughter of Nathaniel Northwest, alleged founder of Gravity Falls who turns out was a crackpot fraud. My father, Nathaniel Northwest the Third, 

is also a huge fraud, turns out, so my mother divorced him and moved to California so she didn’t have to be stuck in a tourist attraction of a town.” She smiled bleakly.

“So that’s why you moved out here, because your dad’s…”

“In jail, but only temporarily. You know rich people, always getting our way around the system. Isn’t that what you think about me?” She seemed sincere, for the first time since Dipper met her.

“I guess I did kind of write you off when we were younger. I’m sorry about that, I guess I had no right”

Pacifica laughed loudly. “I mean I didn’t help with the ‘Daddy’s Little Princess’ act.” She smiled at the ground. “Let’s just let bygones be bygones, okay?”

“Deal.” Dipper looked at her “Let’s just eat. Now that we have all the introductions out of the way.”

“Deal. Do you want to share a malt?”

“I would love to. Chocolate?”

“Chocolate.”


End file.
